


Why’d You Have To Go And Make Me Like You

by carriedaway



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstanding, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriedaway/pseuds/carriedaway
Summary: Draco Malfoy thinks his boyfriend, Harry Potter, is cheating on him. Surprise: he isn’t! Feelings ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for choosing to read this! This is my first fic ever, so constructive criticism and, of course, any compliments you feel are warranted are extremely appreciated! Thank you!!! Happy reading!

Draco takes a deep breath before preparing to apparate back to his flat. He won’t let Potter see he him like this, on the verge of tears, after knowing what he knows now.

Draco had thought Harry was his boyfriend. That they were in love. Draco thought that they were going to get married; he was looking at sodding rings, for Merlin’s sake. 

Draco loves Harry. And Draco only really loves a few people; He’s not like Harry, or any of the other fucking Gryffindors. He loves his mum, and deep down his father, despite everything. He loves his best friends, Pansy and Blaise. And that was it. 

Until Harry. 

Draco had started letting his stupid guard down. With Harry’s smile, and his jokes, and the way he stood up for him when the other Aurors started playing childish and cruel pranks on Draco. The way Harry would look at him when he was wearing a tighter robe, and the way Harry always laughed at Draco’s quips. Draco let his guard fall all the way down. Pathetic. 

Even after everything that Draco knows now--that Harry’s been with fucking Oliver Wood, and that he has been this whole time—Draco still loves Harry. Maybe that's why it hurts so much. 

It doesn’t matter now, Draco reckons, as he takes another deep breathe, it’s over anyway. It’s fine. Draco’s eyes start to prickle and he blinks furiously.

Harry won’t see him cry. When he’s composed himself, Draco apparates.

—

When Draco arrives in the flat, Harry’s lying on the sofa with his feet propped up on the table and some muggle football game playing on the telly. Draco loathes how good he looks and how his heart pangs with  
fondness, even still. Harry looks up at Draco and his face tightens in confusion.

“Draco, what’s wrong?” 

Draco scoffs, and stomps off toward their bedroom. What's wrong? The nerve. Fucking everything's wrong. Harry scrambles off the couch to follow him.

“Draco?” Harry asks again, confusion and a little bit of hurt edging into his tone.

“Leave me alone, Potter.” Draco snaps, arriving into their bedroom, and slamming the door in Potters face. With a flick of his wand he starts packing his stuff and tries to ignore the pain searing in his chest.

How dare Potter act like he hasn’t been touching Wood. That he hasn’t spent the night with another man when Draco has been here, loving him. like an utter fool.

Draco suppresses a pained whine. Fucking Potter.

The door flies open and Draco pretends not to hear Harry’s breathe catch as he sees him packing up his stuff.

Draco guesses the bastard is surprised he found out. Dick. 

“Draco, why are you packing your stuff? What’s going on?”

When Draco doesn’t answer, and starts packing his stuff quicker, Harry seems to grow more desperate. Draco wonders how long the prat can keep up the confused act. Then again if Harry convinced Draco that they were in love, maybe he was a better actor than Draco thought. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Harry asks, stepping in front of Draco’s form and grabbing his shoulders. 

Draco recoils. Harry’s hands on him right now is way, way too painful for him to bear. They used to feel like home, and now they just make Draco feel sick. Fucking Wood has been in these arms when Draco thought they were only for him. 

“Get your fucking hands off me.” Draco whispers harshly. 

Harry steps back, in shock. Draco watches as hurt floods Harry's features, and then as his face hardens in anger. Draco tries not to care, and fails. Draco's stomach twists. 

“What’s your fucking problem, Draco, is-is it because I came home a little later last night? I was just at the pub with Ron, and I know you don't like it when we don't see each other all day, but I don’t-“

Draco cuts him off with a crisp and cruel laugh. Harry freezes.

“I don’t give a shit about that, or about anything you else do, Potter. In fact, I don't give a shit about you at all, Potter.” Draco drawls, acting bored and uncaring besides been anything other than. 

Draco starts packing his things faster. He doesn’t know how much longer he can stand here next to the man he loves, the man who doesn’t love him, without breaking down. He’s biting back sobs as it is. 

“What are you talking about, Draco! Tell me what's going on!” Harry booms, stepping into Draco’s space, begging him silently with his eyes to explain.

Draco stays silent and turns away from the man he loves--the man who broke his heart--while continuing to pack his shit. 

“And what, now I’m “Potter?” Not Harry? Or-or ‘love?’ What the hell is your problem, Draco?” 

Draco shudders at the hurt evident into Harry’s voice. He can’t believe that how even after knowing what Harry has done he still wants to run into Harry's arms and make everything between them okay. 

But Draco swallows this particular desire, and continues packing up silently.

Harry throws his hands up into the air in exasperation.

“Draco, stop! I was just at the pub with Ron, I don’t know what you thought, or are thinking! I thought you trusted me, and I thought we were over this whole jealousy thing once we talked about Ginny and Blaise-“

Draco spins around and looks right at Harry. Harry’s face is confused and angry and upset, and he’s looking at Draco like, like Draco is the one to blame for all of this, and that they're fighting about something as trivial as their past relationships, and Draco honestly just can’t.

The fucking audacity. 

“I did trust you, Potter. Now I don’t. This isn't about the fucking she-weseal, or Blaise. Merlin, just get the fuck out of the room so I can’t pack my shit in peace.” Draco spats, seething. Half of him hopes Harry would just walk away, and confirm he doesn't care and just make it easier for everyone because this is just so, so hard. 

The lump in Draco’s throat is growing larger and he wishes he were alone, so that he could just break down because he really doesn't know how much longer he can keep it together. But Harry is growing wild with anger right next to him, as if Draco’s the one who cheated, as if he's the one who caused this whole--

“You are so fucking dramatic, I didn’t do shit,  
Draco. What the fuck is going on? You can’t just come home and expect me to let you leave me without telling me why, you utter dick!” Harry is shaking; his magic is out of control, and Draco fights the urge to jump when the paintings on the walls shatter and the drawers of the dresser slam shut. "Stop it, I'm sorry for whatever I did, but please could we just talk about this!

Draco gives up, and feeds right into Potter’s dumb bait, and he just spills everything, everything he promised himself he wouldn’t bring up. 

“I don’t owe you, anything, Potter! It's not my job to sit down and explain to you that cheating on someone you said you loved is wrong! Not-not after you’ve been with Wood, fucking Wood, Potter! This whole time, like I’m just nothing, just some toy for the great fucking Savior to pick up and play with when he wants and-“

“I’m, I’m not WITH Wood, Draco! What the fuck are you on about! I’m not cheating on you!” Harry interrupts, screaming desperately.

Draco can feel his tears start to fall as he turns back towards Harry. He grimaces at his own display of weakness, and at the fact that he’s showing Harry that he’s hurting. 

“Harry,” Draco sobs, embarrassed and hurting and wishing he were anywhere but with him, “I saw the pictures, how can you even deny- I-I don’t even fucking care,”

Draco grips the bed for balance and sits down on it, trying to compose himself. He hates that he just shared his feelings with Potter, the bastard probably gets off on it—

“Draco,” Harry says much for gently but still urgently, “What pictures? I’ve never—I love you. I’m in love with you! I would never, ever, cheat on you. Wood isn’t- I haven’t spoken to him in years, Draco!”

Draco looks up at Harry, whose standing above him, looking dejected. Draco fumes.

“How, how can you lie like this to me? I saw photos of you with Wood, kissing Wood, and leaving the bar with him! T-To go fuck him. Nott sent them to me. Thank god for him. I- I can’t do this.” Draco finishes, standing back up, dizzy and wrecked.

Draco can see unshed tears in Harry’s angered eyes forming and he’s pleased. 

With that, Draco appartes to the Manor, but not before he can hear Harry’s voice cracking on a desperate, “Draco, wait!”


	2. Chapter 2

When Draco arrives at the manor, he immediately falls onto his knees and lets his face fall into his hands. A painful sob forces its way out of his chest. 

Fucking Potter. Draco loves him. He loves Harry so, so much. How could he do this to him? To them? Draco thought Harry liked—loved even—what they had. 

Of course, Draco knew they had problems; With Draco getting so jealous and possessive and frankly insecure whenever Ginny was around or mentioned. But normally that was just solved with a good fuck and then a cuddle and often a nice talk about how much they love each other. And Draco only got so bothered by Ginny because he knew she was so much better for Harry than him. Ginny wasn't on the dark side of the war and she wasn't bitchy and hard-to-manage like Draco could be and all of Harry's friends already liked Ginny anyway, for Merlin's sake--it was only natural for Draco to feel a little insecure. And Draco knew Balise pissed Harry off, the way the dark skinned slytherin would always come around talking about how good Draco used to be for him, and how he missed Draco and knew him better than Harry ever would--Draco knew Harry's sour disposition toward Blaise was warranted. But It wasn't these problems that broke them.

At first, Draco didn't want to believe that Harry had cheated on him with Wood. He loved his boyfriend, and trusted him, and thought Harry wouldn't ever do such a horrible, horrible thing. But after Nott had cornered him at the manor with those photos, and Wood's own confirmation, there was no denying it. And so now Draco’s sobbing on the pristine floor of the manor, a pathetic mess, wishing for Harry’s arms and despising himself for still wanting that fucking sod. 

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! 

“Draco fucking Malfoy! I know you’re in there! Open the door! I’m not fucking around, Draco! Y-you can’t just leave and-“

Draco immediately panics at the sound of harsh knocks against his bedroom door and, of course, the sound of Harry’s voice. Draco frantically wiped his eyes and snotty nose. He shot up and backtracked into the farthest corner of the room. Oh no, Draco thought, No No No. Seeing Harry right now would send him over the edge. 

“Go away!” Draco sniffed loudly, tears evident in his voice, having tried so hard to sound unbothered and failing miserable, probably coming off as pathetic as he feels. 

The intense knocking ceased, and Draco whimpered in embarrassment. There was no denying the fact Harry knew that Draco was upset now. 

“Dray, please open up….” Harry whispered, using his soft voice and the nickname that normally made Draco want to snuggle right up into Harry’s chest. 

Draco knew Harry wouldn’t leave without speaking to him, and he couldn’t deny that even now that soft-voice of Harry’s still affected him. Draco whispered a quick Alohomora and watched as his bedroom door swung open and the man he loved was revealed to him.

Harry looked almost as bad as Draco felt. His eyes were obviously bloodshot with tears and his body seemed to be shaking with anger and frustration. Draco swallowed his sympathy. This man cheated on him.  
But, fuck. Draco still loves him so much.

“Harry..” Draco croaks, voice breaking as he slides down the back wall and hides his face in his hands.

Immediately, Draco feels Harrys arms envelope him and for a moment Draco lets his body lean back against Harry’s, and he feels complete once again. Harry nuzzles him closer and Draco can feel him sigh. 

Draco can't. He can't sit here in Harry's arms, and feel so good, when everything hurts so bad. Why would he do this? Draco starts weakly punching Harrys chest, his hands curled up into small fists, pounding desperately against Harry’s chest. Harry holds him close, and grabs his wrists, stopping his movements. 

“Dray, I didn’t cheat on you.”

Harry speaks with such conviction that Draco wants to punch him in the face.

Instead, Draco sobs. “Nott and Wood told me. They showed me, Harry.”

He’s hiding his face in Potter’s neck--because, fuck it, he may be heartbroken but he's still in love--and Harry is rubbing his back soothingly. Draco would be tempted to purr if the man he was so throughly enjoying being touched by hadn't also broken his heart. 

“Draco, what did they show you?” Harry asked, softly. “I’m so confused. I never, ever cheated on you….I’m so in love with you. I-I’ve never felt like this about anyone else ever. Seeing you, being with you—it’s like coming home. Please, believe me.” 

Draco looks up at Harry, whose eyes are bloodshot but earnest and whose arms are holding him still, and thinks, for the first time, that he might be telling the truth.

Draco takes a deep breathe and tells him the story. “Nott came to the manor, with Wood, and they showed me these photos. They were muggle photos, but that didn’t matter—You could still see. You and Wood. Kissing.” Draco whimpered. “And fucking.” Harry tightened his arms around Draco and made to interrupt, but Draco kept pushing forward. He needed to get this out.

“And at first I didn’t—wouldn’t—believe it. But then Wood himself told me that it was true and he started talking about the fucking mole on you’re left hip, and how else would he know that unless he—unless you..” 

Draco stopped talking once he felt a new set of tears prickling. Fuck.  
Harry growled, and Draco startled. 

“W-what—“ Draco started, but Harry cut him off with another loud, angry growl.

“I’m going to fucking kill Wood.” 

Draco stiffened. Was Harry mad because Wood had blown their cover, and that it was all true? Or was he mad at Wood for lying? Draco desperately hoped it was the later. 

“Draco, Draco. Look at me.” Harry begged, but Draco couldn't bare to look at Harry’s face while he confirmed all his worst fears. 

“Please.”

Draco hesitantly looked up towards Harry. Fuck this man's effect on him.

“I didn’t cheat on you with Wood.”

“Then how, how could he know about your body, and—“  
Harry’s arms frightened around Draco. “Draco, I played quidditch with Wood in Hogwarts. We showered next to each other, he must’ve seen me in the showers sometime, because I’ve never , would never ever touched him!”

Draco let that fact sink in. “Then why—“

“Because Wood hates me for turning him down three years ago. That's obvious. Fucking pillock. And Nott, fucking Nott, well, he's always been jealous of me. He’s half in love with you for Merlin’s sake. Fucking prick. Trying to ruin what we have—Trying to take away what’s mine.” Draco flushed in pleasure. He turned around and kissed Harry hard on the lips. He's telling the truth. 

“I’m so sorry, Harry, you have me. You’ve always had me, even when I thought you didn’t.” 

Draco tried his very best not to get choked up again. He failed.

Harry smiles widely in response. “Baby, I love you, and I’m so sorry. You have nothing to apologize for. Oh, I’m so happy you’re in my arms again..”

Draco chuckled, “It’s only been a few hours, Harry.”

Harry nuzzled his face into Draco’s neck, like a possessive caveman. “Too long. Thought I lost you.” 

Draco’s stomach flipped. “You didn’t. Nott’s a fucking dick.” 

Harry stiffened at the mention of Nott. 

“First thing tomorrow, I’m filing an official compliant in the Ministry. Also, I might go to his flat and teach him a fucking lesson about messing with the man I love.” 

Draco knew Harry got sappy after a fight, and normally he loathed it, but hearing Harry refer to him as the man he loves after everything made Draco’s heart soar. Thank merlin he still had Harry. 

“In the meantime,” Harry whispered tenderly, while placing a hand on Draco’s neck, “We have a lot of making up to do.” 

Draco laughed, and rolled his eyes. “Love, it was only a few hours—“

Harry interrupted Draco with a long, passionate kiss. Draco felt butterflies in his stomach and relief in his bones. Oh Merlin, he really loved Harry Potter.


End file.
